Dirty Dancing on New Year's Eve
by XxNaleyfanxX
Summary: The gang, Naley Brucas Jeyotn and Tim celebrate New Year.
1. Chapter 1

The guys were playing a game of two aside whilst the girls talked about how hungry they were.

"Nathan please can we go get some food?" Haley whined.

"Ten minutes baby I promise." Nathan said slamming the ball through the basket.

"God Haley, we know your hungry can you stop whining like a baby for five minutes!" Tim said in an annoyed tone.

"Tim don't you ever talk to my wife like that again or I'll hurt you!" Nathan yelled walking over to Haley, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Sorry Haley."

"Its ok Tim." Haley replied running her fingers through Nate's hair.

"Ok then, can we go get something to eat now?" Brooke chirped trying to calm the situation down.

"Sounds like a plan." Jake said.

Twenty minutes later they were all seated at a booth and waiting for their orders.

"Yo Nate I'm real sorry bout earlier." Tim said noticing Nathan still hadn't talked to him.

"Its cool man just don't talk to her like that again." Nathan said in his usual calm voice.

"I won't."

"So what we doing for New Years Eve?" Luke asked.

"PARTY!" Brooke shouted happily.

"I not up for that." Peyton said snuggling closer to Jake.

"Me either, plus it would be too late to organize." Haley said.

"Up for what?" Karen asked bringing over their orders.

"New Years Eve party."

"A movie night could be fun." Karen said before leaving.

"Sounds good to me." Haley, Jake and Peyton said.

"Luke baby your mom's a genius, we as in me and you can choose the movie. P. Sawyer and her other half, oh and Timmy can take care of food and drinks, and Naley, well they can just let us all sleepover" Brooke said getting excited.

"Wait there a minute who said you can sleepover? And another thing, quit with the Naley." Nathan said annoyed using air quotes for the Naley.

"Whats your problem isn't Tutorwife giving you enough?" Brooke bit back.

"Brooke!" Haley said.

"My only problem is you, and not that it's any of your damn business but I get plenty!" Nathan yelled storming out the cafe.

"Is Nate alright Haley?" Jake asked.

"He's just got a lot on his mind but I think it would be best if he told you himself."

"Oh ok, should someone go after him?"

"Yeah, I'll go" Haley said leaving.

Haley walked for about five minutes until she saw Nathan sitting down on a bench

"You ok baby?" Haley asked sitting down.

"Yeah sorry about that in there, I shouldn't of went off on Brooke it's not her fault my mom's a pill popper."

"She'll understand if you explain."

"But Hales, its embarrasing."

"Nate, they're your friends and brother." Haley said laughing. Nathan joined in.

"Ok I'll tell them, you always know how to make me feel better."

"Thats what I'm here for, I love you."

"I love you too" Nathan said leaning in and capturing Haley's lips.

Nathan and Haley walked home hand in hand, when they got back Haley phoned Brooke and told her they were still on for tonight. 


	2. Chapter 2

It was around 6.30 when everyone showed up at Nathan and Haley's apartment, the girls were in the kitchen sorting the food out while the guys were playing NBA Live.

"Hey Brooke, can I talk to you please?" Nathan asked walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah, sure." Brooke and Nathan walked outside.

"About earlier, I'm really sorry Brooke. I just have some stuff going on with my mom, and I know it's no excuse, but I am sorry."

"Nate it's ok, I shouldn't of wound you up either." Brooke said kissing Nathan on the cheek.

"I know I'm hot and all, but you shouldn't be kissing me. I'm married to one of your best friends, and your dating my brother." Nathan said, they both started laughing, walking back in.

"Everything sorted?" Haley asked.

"Yeah we're cool. So are we going to get this thing started or what?" Brooke said taking her seat in Lucas's lap.

"What film did you guys choose?" Jake asked.

Lucas put his head down.

"Luke.." Nathan said in a 'What have you let her choose' tone.

"Ok she chose Dirty Dancing, I couldn't say no!"

"Whipped!" The guys said laughing.

"Shut up!"

Nearly two hours later the movie was finished.

"Oh my God, Johnny was so romantic." Brooke cooed.

"He only went to a dance." Luke said.

"Exactly, it was so sweet!" Peyton added, agreeing with Brooke.

Meanwhile, Nathan was trying to persuade Haley to make out with him.

"Come on, baby!"

"We can't Nate, you know we can't." Haley said snuggling further down into his lap.

"I'll make it up to you though, I promise."

"I just thought of something else, Johnny went and talked to Baby's dad." Brooke said.

"That's so gay." Tim sniggered.

"Hey, hey, Nathan talked to my dad when he asked to marry me! And it only made me love him even more."

"And I sure as hell aren't gay. It's just respectful." Nathan said.

"I guess he's right." Tim stuttered, backtracking his previous words.

"He is!" The girls said in unison.

"Look, it's nearly time to countdown!"

"Yay, on three!" Brooke shouted.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!" They all shouted.

The guys kissed their respective pairs and everyone started to get ready for bed. Haley decided that her and Nate would sleep in the living room with everyone else, much to Nathan's pleading.

"Goodnight guys." Haley yawned.

"Night Tutorwife, Hot shot, Broody, P Sawyer, Jake, and Timmy."

"Night." Everyone replied apart from Nathan.

"Yo Nate dawg, aren't you going to say goodnight?" Tim asked.

Haley turned around in his arms to find him asleep.

"Sorry guys, looks like he's gone."

Ten minutes later it looked like everyone was well on their way to dream land.

"Goodnight baby, I love you" Nathan whispered, wrapping his arms around Haley's waist. She just smiled and leaned further into him.

The end x 


End file.
